


Jealousy

by usahitsu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, M/M, Reincarnation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usahitsu/pseuds/usahitsu
Summary: The rose quartz was his favourite gem. It reminded him of Kihyun's soft, strawberry pink hair.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was rushed lol before I lose any motivation. It's messy and all over the place but I hope that the gist of it is there?  
> This wasn't meant to be my first post but Jealousy MV happened and there was the beautiful heartbreaking KiHyuk scene and ShowKi at the end so uh I would /probably/ regret this later but I don't at the moment so I'll just post it before the regret settles in ㅎㅎㅎ  
> hopefully the story makes slight   
> sense? ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

To Minhyuk - he was ethereal.

Beauty unrivaled that even Aphrodite herself should envy.

Kihyun’s hair reminded him of rose quartz.

The gems that were engraved in his mother’s crown before it shattered when Minhyuk was deemed unfit for the throne.

Just because he was in love with the boy who he treasured more than his lineage.

×

To Hyunwoo - he was an enigma .

The younger stirred curiousity the more they interact.

Kihyun carried himself regally - the surrounding air was reminiscent of autumn’s sentiment.

Maybe it was how quiet and guarded the boy was.

Yet Along with the growing curiousity - Hyunwoo’s infatuation blossomed.

×

The both of them knew each other when their spring came.

Their youth was fleeting, but he didn’t mind.

It was nights spent in the illuminated cabin where they found each other they night they met.

It was mornings spent at the river in the neighbouring town out of the watchful gaze of Minhyuk’s blood.

It was the time before the royal physician found marks on his body, the ones he wore with pride.

Because those were his beloved’s gifts for him.

His Kihyun.

×

Sometimes, Kihyun gazed at the sky, as if he was searching for something he had lost long ago.

Hyunwoo figured it was his memories.

The boy after all, didn’t remember where he came from or who he was except for his name and the face of another boy.

Hyunwoo’s job was to care for him while his father took care of Kihyun’s case, one that seemed impossible to solve.

Some days he would find Kihyun fiddling with the glass mugs he arranged on top of the cabinet.

Some nights, he would hear the younger whimper for someone named Minhyuk.

Sometimes, Kihyun would go to his room and talk to him about the familiar stranger.

And all of those times, Hyunwoo wondered if it was alright to wish for Kihyun to like him as much as he had liked the person he couldn’t even remember.

×

Minhyuk cursed his blood.

He had never wanted the throne.

He had never wished for the title.

But he was a Prince and the crown was made to be his.

All he had wanted was for Kihyun to be happy.

All he dreamt of was to be the Sun to Kihyun’s Moon and it seemed like he had become the Moon.

Their love grew, and so did their distance. He had never liked being a prince.

The only person he had loved being, was Kihyun’s Minhyuk.

Yet, being the redhead’s love was a death wish.

Yet, he’d gladly die just so Kihyun could smile.

×

The first time Kihyun’s memories came back, the two were at the park.

He had wailed non-stopped, pleading for Minhyuk.

The redhead clawed the grass, as if trying to grasp reality because a life without Minhyuk seemed like a lie.

He was looking for a boy who might not even exist anymore - a boy whose soul was locked away by the heavens above as punishment for loving him.

Hyunwoo was ashamed.

While Kihyun was begging to for his memories of his past love to return, the older felt his heart tugged by Envy.

×

It wouldn’t be long until they would be found.

The Priests wouldn’t be pleased.

Then again, they weren’t pleased with Minhyuk ever since they found the scratches left by a mere baker’s son.

To them, it was a disgrace.

To Minhyuk, it was pride.

He’d gladly have Kihyun’s marks because it made him happy - he loved seeing him happy.

He loved the mewls Kihyun made when he gave him the world.

His heart swelled whenever the younger returned his deep kisses and gave him his trust.

Kihyun’s laugh whenever the moonlight fell upon their sweaty cheeks had always reminded Minhyuk that the pain was worth it.

He would gladly break their World just so his Kihyun could live happily.

Even if he couldn’t be in it.

×

Hyunwoo was a straightforward man, so when Kihyun confronted him about it - he just nodded.

Denying his feelings for the redhead would only make things worse, he had watched many of his friends fall apart because of lies.

Even if it’ll break him, it was okay. Because Kihyun was his world, and he wanted to give him the life Minhyuk had traded their own world for.

He wasn’t Minhyuk, he was Hyunwoo. He wasn’t a prince, he was the son of the policeman who found Kihyun.

He wasn’t an heir to some celestial kingdom who could tear stars apart, he was only a university student aspiring to be a dancer.

But he’d be damn if he couldn’t make Kihyun happy.

×

His last words to Kihyun before he had pushed the other past the flaming blue ring were _'I love you, please forget me.  ‘_

The blond had sworn before that he would never be the reason behind Kihyun’s tears.

And yet, 

there he was - watching the tears roll off Kihyun’s red cheeks.

But that was okay.

Once Kihyun forgets him, he’ll forget their love.

He’ll forget this place that broke him.

He’ll never know what pain was because none of this, none of what they were would continue to exist.

_I hope, if you find another that you’ll love as much as you had loved me - that that person would make you happier than I could ever have. I’m sorry that this place isn’t making you happy. But that’s why - that’s why I’m getting rid of it. That’s why I’m going to give you one. I’m sorry, I really am. Please, be happy._

×

Kihyun saying that maybe - possibly- he felt the same way Hyunwoo did towards him was unexpected.

They were close now, no longer the officer’s son who was dumped the responsibility, and the amnesiac who could only remember a face.

They lived in the same house, some nights they slept in the same bed.

Some days, the older helped the petite boy remember the person he used to be - and the person he loved. 

Kihyun still loved Minhyuk, but he also loved Hyunwoo.

It didn’t bother him, not in the slightest. Minhyuk was his special person, his first love.

He didn’t mind not being the first, he was just sad that the blond couldn’t be there to love Kihyun alongside him.

×

Minhyuk watched the kingdom burn.

He saw how the towers fell onto one another - the smoke becoming a thick blanket.

Children were running around, yelling for help.

_This was all his doing_

He understood that.

He knew his actions were dangerous - he was about to destroy the lives of millions.

He wasn’t stupid.

But that’s alright. He was a prince.

He was born to care for his people, to love his kingdom.

His beloved wasn’t there anymore.

Would Kihyun still remember him?

So it’s alright if Minhyuk gave up the last of himself, wasn’t it?

At least he lived a life of loving someone the best he could.

At least his beloved would be living happily.

Even if it wasn’t by his side.

×

Hyunwoo didn’t want Kihyun to forget Minhyuk.

He didn’t want their love to disappear just like the prince did.

Kihyun deserved to remember and to love the boy.

_Just because you love him doesn’t mean you don’t love me._

_It’s okay to love him_.

They were sitting in an open field, looking over patches of delphinium

_These flowers look like the ones Minhyuk and I would find back when we sneaked out of the gates._

_Delphiniums?_

_They’re called delphiniums?_

_Yeah. My mum used to plant those in the backyard before she passed. No one took care of them while I was away so they were gone by the time you came._

_Do you mind if I- I mean, it’s okay if you don’t wan-_

_Minhyuk would love it, wouldn’t he?_

_What about you? Would you love it?_

_If you love it, I love it._

He wondered if the grin Kihyun gave him as the younger wriggled in his arms was the same one that Minhyuk had gladly trade his life for.


End file.
